Ernie Urbella (Actor)
'Ernie Urbella '(July 21st, 1917 -- April 19th, 1993) was an American character actor. He specialized in playing blue collar, ethnic characters. Starting with 1955's The Youthful Strangers and ending with 1972's Stanley Hopper Is Alive and Well North Of The Border, Urbella appeared in every film directed by Norman Mortimer. Before becoming an actor, Urbella served in the U.S. Navy and saw combat during World War II. Partial Filmography Brown Plains of Texas (1948) ''as Cooky ''Date with Destiny (1948) as Sgt. Roselli Rain in The Sky (1948) as Bruno The Boxer (1949) as Mike Mikowski The Calico Tent (1949) as Orderly Smith Monkey Escapes (1949) ''as Leo ''Oh My Darling (1949) ''as Jed Crickett ''They Died In Heat (1949) ''as Agent Mann ''Abbott and Costello in Darkest Africa (1950) ''as The Boatman ''The Blonde One (1950) as Crawfish Gun City (1950) ''as Luther Crookes ''John At West Point (1950) as Sgt. Nates When The Proud Young Men Came Back (1950) ''as Sgt. Gunnery ''Where She Went (1950) ''as Bob ''Day of the Robot (1951) ''as Capt. Grocey ''Laughing in Parade (1951) as Harry People and Places (1951) as Detective Hopkins The Thing With The Tomahawk (1951) ''as Ned ''Here Come The Clowns! (1952) as Bozo The Beast From Under The Cove (1953) as Capt. Hoddy The Illusionist's Code (1953) ''as Barbini ''Meet Me On The South Corner (1953) ''as Conte ''You Take The First One, I'll Take The Second (1953) ''as Tom ''Submerged (1954) as Sgt. Greenlee The Youthful Strangers (1955) as Sgt. Jones The Proud and the Vigorous (1957) as Carlos They Refused (1958) as Billy Ray After the Dawn (1959) ''as Lt. Warkowski ''Reap The Wind (1960) as Shopkeeper Hollister The Verdict of History (1961) as Wilhelm A Great Madness (1963) as Mr. Feccini The Foolish Set (1965) ''as Purser Heindrich ''Welcome To The Family (1967) as McNabb The Baltimore Zombies (1968) as Station Owner Connor's Way (1968) as Hoppi The Mysterious Saint (1968) as Italo Trieste Where The Wind Blows (1968) as Hatcher Angels of a Funeral (1969) as Satrella Bad Men With Guns (1969) as Brophy If A Man Answers, He'll Be Dead (1969) ''as Mr. Jasper ''Range Wars (1969) as Mixer Too Far Out! (1969) as Frankie Forbidden Cannon (1970) as Dims Sit In! (1970) as Schmidt Big Bad John (1971) ''as Morgan ''Countess Jekyll and Count Hyde (1971) ''as Broadstreet ''Ivan The Great One (1971) ''as Ray ''The Man From Bismark (1971) ''as Gil ''Panic In Ecstacy (1971) ''as Doorman ''Pompeii on Wheels (1971) as Flavius Sly Ronny (1971) ''as Bentenza ''Tossing Traffic Lights (1971) ''as Sylvester ''Willie Winters (1971) as Tommy Children And Other Living Things (1972) as Hammond Stanley Hopper Is Alive And Well North Of The Border (1972) as The Coach The Mexican Must Die (1974) as Furman Don't Do It, Danny (1974) ''as Martelli View From The Perch (1974) as Harv ''Zoom! (1974) as Harv Dodge The Bullet (1975) as Don Cortenzo Escape From National (1975) as Louie The Hard Hustle (1975) ''as Jenkins ''Judge Logan (1976) ''as Mr. Miller ''Last of the Old Time Killers (1976) as Tony The Amazing Traveling Band (1977) ''as Jimmy ''Demons of the Ocean (1977) ''as Lou ''Exorcist II: The Heretic (1977) ''as Priest ''The Island of Free Love (1977) ''as Warden Manny ''Twilight of the Spies (1977) ''as Frankie ''Wife's Journey Home (1977) ''as Mike ''Beyond The Dance (1978) as Lucio Campfire Days (1979) as Matty Touchdown Agent (1979) as Coach Harris Atlantis Rising (1983) as Capt. Joe Operation Wolf (1983) as The Comissar Clouds of Heaven (1986) as Old Man